<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Symphony Forever Unfinished by ChaosStar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28583304">A Symphony Forever Unfinished</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosStar/pseuds/ChaosStar'>ChaosStar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Mentioned Floris | Fundy, Mentioned Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Phil Watson Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Phil's not a good dad but he's trying ok, Sad Ending, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Tags Are Hard, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), except Techno is just Phil's friend, fluff maybe soon if im feeling nice, i gave you two versions because im so nice, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:41:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28583304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosStar/pseuds/ChaosStar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilbur left a legacy behind and though Tommy has done everything he possibly can not to repeat it, it seems he's doomed to follow in his brother's footsteps<br/>aka Phil kills his other son smh Dadza<br/>Now with a bonus happy end version for everyone who just wants the family dynamic fluff ^^</p><p>MAJOR TWS: Suicidal thoughts, assisted suicide, talks of a suicide plan<br/>First work on A03 so sorry if anything's a little weird, I'm still getting used to this ^^<br/>Everyone except Phil, Tommy and Techno are just mentioned!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>442</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Angsty End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>MAJOR TWS: Suicidal thoughts, assisted suicide, talks of a suicide plan<br/>Please tell me if I need to add more! Stay safe loves ^^</p><p>Look I highly doubt Tommy just sprung back from all the manipulation abuse Dream put onto him and now with war on the horizon with the one person who was honest with him and his father figure? Prime tommy angst right here sir<br/>Probably OOC, I do be trying my hardest tho, constructive criticism is always appreciated! &lt;3<br/>Perhaps will edit in the morning, no idea tho lol<br/></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy stood and looked out over the battlefield, one hand on the axe of peace and the other tightly clutched to his side. His chest plate was off, having needed to get rid of it to pour a healing potion over his injuries. The battle was far from over, the two sides far from equally matched but L’manburg’s extra numbers giving them at least a slight advantage, if only temporary. He had fallen back to look over everything one more time, it wasn’t as if he was much of a useful asset in the end anyway.</p><p>Tommy wasn’t stupid. He was many things, loud, annoying, loyal but he wasn’t stupid. Despite his overly loud demeanour and his affinity for running into battles without a plan, he could think things through when he wanted. And it was clear to him what he had to do now.</p><p>L’manburg couldn’t prosper while he was around. He’d had a lot of free time to thing in the hours leading up to the final war. People stayed out of his way, still rightfully wary of him despite his best attempts to show this was what he wanted. Even at Techno’s house The man wasn’t particularly good at conversation so Tommy was left mostly on his own to try and fix his muddled brain. He saw it now, Tubbo had been right to exile him. He was a liability after all, even when he didn’t do a thing Dream still found a way to use him against his friends. As long as he was around, L’manburg couldn’t be safe. And by the gods, the only thing he wanted was for L’manburg to be safe.</p><p>He didn’t want the disks, not anymore. If it weren’t for the disks he wouldn’t be in this fucking situation! The disks didn’t matter, that’s what Tubbo had said. Any Tommy believed him. They were best friends! Tubbo, who’d stuck by him through everything. Tubbo, who had to exile him for the greater good. Tubbo, who welcomed him back with open arms and apologies</p><p>And Tubbo, who would lose him once again.</p><p>Tommy shifted in place as he watched the battle rage on. Faintly, he could hear Techno’s yells from somewhere just slightly too far away to see and the sounds of a hundred wolves fighting with all they had. He could hear the withers, decimating all they could as Ranboo and Fundy desperately tried to lead them away from the main parts of L’manburg. He could hear Dream, the familiar wheezing laugh sending shivers down his spine as the masked man probably easily dodged another attack.</p><p>But the weird thing, Tommy realised suddenly, is that nowhere could he hear Phil. Nowhere could he hear the beating of his father’s great grey wings or the laugh of “Sorry Mate” when he got another hit. And no matter how hard he strained, placing the blade of the axe of peace on the ground to lean on, he couldn’t seem to work out where he was.</p><p>That panicked him a little, his eyes frantically darting around to see just a speck of grey wings or the signature green and white bucket hat. Surely Phil was fine, right? L’manburg were the good guys, they wouldn’t actually kill him, right? Not with him only having one life.</p><p>They were on opposing sides right now but that didn’t stop the blond from caring about his father, even if he would never openly admit it. Hell, it didn’t stop him from caring about Techno either and it would be a lie if he said that the comment Techno made about him not being worthy didn’t hurt. Phil was his dad for fucks sake and Techno had been around since he was a kid, chatting to Phil about something or other.</p><p>Luckily his worries were washed away when he heard the beating of wings coming from just behind him, loud and snapping him out of his thoughts. Almost sluggishly, he turned to see Phil in all his glory, sword in one hand and trident in the other.</p><p>“Tommy”</p><p>Tommy couldn’t particularly place where he’d heard the tone before. It wasn’t scolding, it wasn’t disappointed. It was just… tired. </p><p>“What are you doing all the way out here? The fight’s back that way” Phil said with a short laugh, the sword loose in his grip. If he was anyone else Phil would have been on him by now, slashing and stabbing. But he wasn’t just anybody else, he was fucking TommyInnit and the thought made him smile a little. </p><p>Still, Tommy didn’t respond. As light concern filled Phil’s eyes, Tommy found his slowly slipping to Phil’s sword as an idea slowly processed in his mind.</p><p>He’d been intending to do it himself, really. Leave the fight without checking who won and find his way back to the warm, welcoming lava of the Nether. He’d absently wondered more than once whether it would feel like a hug, a warm embrace gently shushing him as he passed on and he’d fully intended to find out.</p><p>But the sight of Phil’s sword, upgraded to netherite since it’d killed Wilbur (or was it a new one? Tommy didn’t know) made a new idea form. A much more appealing one than dragging himself from what he knew would either be his friend’s sorrow or their celebration.</p><p>Tommy had always looked up to Wilbur, he was his older brother after all. He wanted to be just like him when he was a little kid and his eyes were still bright blue, filled with hope. And maybe now, with eyes of muted grey, filled with apathetic interest, he could relive that small part of his childhood.</p><p>He wanted to be just like Wilbur</p><p>“Phil…” Tommy’s voice was all too quiet and the concern in Phil’s eyes only deepened</p><p>“Toms…” Phil took a few steps forward, warily approaching his son. God, his son… He was too young for the dark bags beneath his eyes that never really went away despite how much he claimed he was getting better.</p><p>A small smile took over Tommy’s face as he stumbled forward a few steps, the axe of peace now laying discarded on the ground. Phil placed his hands on the blonde’s shoulders, steadying him and looking him dead in the eyes as he put his sword back in the scabbard.</p><p>“Tommy don’t tell me you’re regretting your decision now” Phil said, his eyes shutting in annoyance for barely a second before the concern overtook it again. This was his son at the end of the day</p><p>“Phil..”</p><p>“You heard what Techno said, you can’t go back on this! You betrayed him Tommy!” His voice picked up, eager to protect the piglin hybrid who put so much trust in him, as he looked away and moved one of his hands for emphasis.</p><p>“Phil.” Tommy tried again, slowly gaining volume </p><p>“You’ve done it again Tommy, you’ve run into a situation without thinking and-“</p><p>“Dad!” </p><p>That certainly made Phil drop silent</p><p>“I know. I know I fucked up. I’m not going to waste my time explaining my reasoning to you, it wouldn’t make any difference in what you think. And that’s okay! I know that now, Techno is your priority.” </p><p>There was a long silence before either spoke again, Phil in complete shock as he gently placed both his hands back on Tommy’s shoulders and Tommy trying to work out how to word what he wanted to say.</p><p>“Toms-“ Phil started before Tommy cut him off</p><p>“Phil, can you do something for me?” Tommy asked and Phil faltered</p><p>“That… entirely depends on what you want mate” He kept his voice soft, fully aware of the battle going on nearby but also fully aware that something was very very wrong.</p><p>“Phil…” Tommy leaned forward, pressing his forehead against Phil’s netherite chest plate “Phil I want you to kill me”</p><p>The hand Phil was moving to put gently on Tommy’s head froze mid movement and a soft, almost scared “What?” came from Phil, as though he was pleading that he’d heard wrong</p><p>“Please, Phil” If it weren’t for Phil’s hands keeping him steady, Tommy would have been on his knees begging by now “It’s all too much, please, please..”</p><p>Still, complete silence from the older man. Tommy could visibly see his hands shaking as he slowly put them back at his sides, never once making eye contact. Phil took a step away, shaking his head slowly but Tommy took a step forward. He stepped into Phil’s sight, eyes still dead and grey but pleading, begging nonetheless.</p><p>“Phil, please!”</p><p>It was the same tone he’d once used when he wanted a new sword, or to spar with Techno or to stay out “Just ten minutes longer dad, please!”</p><p>Phil never thought it would be the same one he used as he begged for his own death</p><p>“Tommy I can’t-“</p><p>“You can! You have before!”</p><p>Phil flinched, hands clenching and unclenching at his sides. Tears began to slowly pool in his eyes but he blinked them away. This was no time for that. Tommy took the silence as him planning to leave again and pulled out his final card.</p><p>“I’ll just do it myself if not! I was planning to anyway!”</p><p>There wasn’t any hesitation before Phil pulled Tommy fully into his chest, wrapping his arms around his son despite him being taller. His hold was tight and protective though all it did was make Tommy think of the lava more, thoughts spiralling quickly. No words were shared for a while and deep down Phil hoped that maybe this would just be enough; maybe he could fix all of this.</p><p> “Tommy it can be okay..! I-I’ll talk to Techno and-“</p><p>“Phil you and I both know that isn’t true.”</p><p>That was all it took for Phil to finally break, holding the blond as tightly as he could to his chest. Tommy’s tone was dead and it so horribly reminded him of Wilbur’s. There was really no other way out of this, huh? Anything Phil thought of was dismissed as being impossible or just downright morally wrong. And Tommy had said it, he would just do it himself. Wouldn’t it be better, his panicked mind reasoned, for Tommy to die in the arms of someone who loved him (And Phil did, he really did but he’d been awful at showing it as of late) than to die alone and afraid?</p><p>“Tommy you know I love you right? So, so much.. You’re… You’re my son.”</p><p>Phil’s shaky hands reached towards his sword and took it out of the scabbard. Tommy let himself smile, putting his head on Phil’s shoulder, pretending that he was a kid again and this was all a bad dream where he’d gone running to dad to save him. </p><p>“I love you too Dad. I’m sorry.. I just..”</p><p>“I just want to be allowed to be happy again”</p><p>Tommy hardly felt the sword through his chest as things began rapidly fading to black. It hurt, it hurt so much but he could hear Phil gently shushing him, rubbing his back and urging him to go to sleep. And for once he listened.</p><p>----</p><p>Phil didn’t know how long he sat there, his knees long since given up on him as he cradled the body of his son (his second son, this had happened twice now) to his chest and sobbed. He only snapped out of his sorrow filled daze when he heard heavy footsteps quickly approaching but no part of him could summon the strength to rip his weapon from his son’s chest.</p><p>“There you are! The place is blown to bits, oh it’s amazing! Was a bit worried about you old man- Phil?”</p><p>Techno’s excited anarchist ramblings cut off as he saw the state of his closest friend, a brow raised as he got closer. His face only paled more when he realised that wasn’t Phil’s blood and saw the all too familiar tuft of blonde hair. It didn’t take a genius to put two and two together</p><p>Techno felt sick. Surely, surely this was an awful prank because he’d seen this once before and as much as he advocated for history repeating itself it just couldn’t be real.</p><p>But it could</p><p>And just like that it was back to being just the two of them</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Happy End!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy gets the love and protection he DESERVES</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TWs:  Suicidal thoughts, swearing, self-hatred (loosely, more Tommy thinking he deserves to die)</p><p>TAKE THE FAMILY DYNAMIC FLUFF, TAKE IT A L L<br/>Picks up about halfway through last chapter ^^ Quite a bit shorter because I just wanted to get to the fluff but I hope it’s still ok! Trying out a different type of formatting so any feedback on that would be appreciated :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Phil…” Tommy leaned forward, pressing his forehead against Phil’s netherite chest plate “Phil I want you to kill me”</p><p>Phil froze. This wasn’t happening, he refused to acknowledge this was happening. He stared at Tommy with wide eyes and couldn’t mask a flinch when he saw the pleading grey ones that stared back.</p><p>What the hell had happened to his son?</p><p>“No, Tommy.“ Phil said with a hard tone, his grip on Tommy’s shoulders tightening</p><p>“Phil please! You already killed Wilbur, why can’t you-“</p><p>“Do you think I don’t regret that?” Phil’s voice was quiet though it quickly picked up volume. “Do you think I don’t sit awake at night wishing I could go back and do literally anything else?!”</p><p>Tommy tensed up a little at the anger in Phil’s voice; his mind wasn’t clear enough to tell that it wasn’t directed at him. Phil noticed (because of course he did. His eyes were fixed on Tommy’s figure, watching for any indication that he was going to do something rash) and concern filled his face. He began softly rubbing circles into the blonde’s shoulders, smiling a little as Tommy calmed.</p><p>“Tommy, please.. ,It doesn’t have to be like this, I can’t lose another son” Phil paused, his tone bordering on begging “I won’t lose another person I love, not again”</p><p>Tommy’s resolve wilted a little at those words and for a second he just wanted to collapse into Phil’s arms and forget everything that had happened. But he couldn’t, he refused. He was a fucking big man and he’d already worked it all out. He didn’t need Phil barging in last second, making him feel happier than he’d felt in months with just a few words and forcing his for once thought-out plan away.</p><p>“What about Techno, Phil?..” Tommy asked, hope quickly leaving him again. Techno hated him, surely. </p><p>Once, Tommy had hated Technoblade right back. He’d yelled and called him heartless and a monster for what he’d done to Tubbo and then later what he’d done to them. </p><p>He didn’t, anymore. He didn’t have the energy to hate and even if he did, the time he’d spent with Techno had made his perception of the piglin hybrid change drastically.</p><p>“What about me?” Tommy’s head whipped around behind him, watching as an invisible figure in full netherite with a voice so familiar it made Tommy want to run both into his arms and far far away.</p><p>He did neither as Phil pulled him into a protective hold, his head being pushed against his father’s chest. Techno and Phil seemed to have some sort of silent conversation because soon the arms around Tommy were loosened and he was allowed to turn.</p><p>Techno must have drunk milk at some point, that or the potion wore off, because the piglin hybrid was now clearly standing in front of the two. His eyes betrayed nothing of what he was feeling and Tommy stumbled hesitantly towards him. Phil gave him a cautionary glance but let it happen, one hand resting on his sword as he met Techno’s eyes with a warning gaze</p><p>He couldn’t lose another son</p><p>“Techno, I betrayed you!” Techno winced, both at the tone and the words as they confirmed all he’d heard as he listened in on the encounter. “C’mon, surely you want to kill me, you know you do! Please just kill me...”</p><p>Tommy stumbled and suddenly he was on his knees, tears welling up in his eyes that he refused to let fall. Words fell from his mouth before he fully thought them through, his desperation rising by the second.</p><p>“Techno, you hate me don’t you? You hate me, you have to hate me. I deserve it Techno! Please, I’m begging, I’m on my knees. Just fucking kill me”</p><p>“Tommy I could never truly hate you. Never”</p><p>That sentence on its own breaks the dam and suddenly Tommy’s crying and Phil’s next to him again, scooping him into his lap and whispering reassurances. Techno’s (rightfully) a little more hesitant but he sits down near the two and gently rubs Tommy’s back, finally fully seeing Tommy for who he is.<br/>
He’s a child. A child who latches onto what is old and familiar when he’s scared and makes a lot of bad decisions. A child who’d been betrayed, manipulated, abused and hurt to the point where he couldn’t take it anymore and everything came spilling out.</p><p>A child who just wanted to be loved</p><p>“Why does everyone else hate me Techno? Why didn’t they believe me?” Tommy sobbed, clinging to Phil as everything tumbled out. “Why don’t they care about me anymore? They exiled me and yet they still blame me for everything that happened”</p><p>“They refused to listen to you Tommy, even when you admitted you’ve been in the wrong. They don’t deserve your loyalty” Techno had never been good at comfort, he left that to Phil, but he was good with facts. He hoped that the way Tommy stilled slightly and cast a teary look in his direction meant it was getting through to him.</p><p> “You don’t have to stay here” Techno offered, surprising himself with how quickly he allowed Tommy to worm right back into his heart. The voices had stopped their calls for blood for once and now only chanted to protect Tommy, protect the kid who so desperately needed protecting and he couldn’t help but agree.</p><p>“But L’manburg…” Tommy almost whispered, resting his head back on Phil’s chest and letting out a soft sigh and the older man’s hand began to comb through his hair.</p><p>“What about L’manburg Tommy? Why do you keep running back to them? You’re holding onto a memory, L’manburg as it was is no more” Techno swiftly shot back. And it was true, Wilbur’s L’manburg had died with him.</p><p>“They expect you to be an adult Tommy, they expect you to have everything thought through. It’s okay to let yourself be a kid, you’re 16! Your whole childhood was robbed from you by this place!” Phil paused, debating carrying on but the rare sight of a docile, almost tired look on Tommy’s face made him falter. They could talk about this later, when they were far away from here and Tommy wasn’t as vulnerable. “Just let us take care of you,”</p><p>There was a long, tense silence before Tommy nodded and the relief that made their way onto the other two’s faces was enough to solidify to him that finally he was making a good decision. He moved to stand, albeit shakily but Phil was two steps ahead and stood up with him still tightly in his arms. </p><p>“Lets go home Theseus”</p><p>Techno called for Carl, the trusty horse appearing from where Techno had hidden him away and Phil wordlessly set Tommy on his back. Techno held Carl’s lead and the four began their trek back through the woods, pointedly avoiding the nether. At some point Tommy started to doze off, the repetitive motions of the horse and Techno and Phil’s quiet chatter lulling him to sleep. He heard Techno laugh, not unkindly and then felt a heavy soft weight around his shoulders before he let sleep claim him, knowing for once he was safe and protected</p><p>And after all was said and done, Phil gained back the son he’d sworn he’d lost.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>look even I needed the happy end I can't take hurt no comfort<br/>I hope you enjoyed!! Kudos are very appreciated and if you want to follow me to see more fluffy SBI FDAU fics then that would be poggers</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Shit ending because idk how to end things lmaooo rip<br/>Might make a second happier ending to this??? perhaps??? idk tell me if you want some just full on SBI fluff. Anything to distract us from the fact Tommy just lowkey betrayed Techno again goddamit child /hj<br/>Kudos would be rlly cool &lt;3 pls validate me :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>